


The Death of Supergirl

by SuperCatShipper8104



Category: Aquaman (2018), Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Also Sam and Reign are two different people in this, Angst, Be prepared for those, F/F, F/M, Leslie and Lucy will make a small appearance but they're not huge characters, Multi, There's going to be flashbacks in this, Tragedy, You guys are going to cry by the end of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/pseuds/SuperCatShipper8104
Summary: 'Tears streaked down her face, as she sat outside of the D.E.O medical center. The love of her life, her angel, was in there fighting as best as she could, and she couldn't do ANYTHING to help her. The worst part was, that monster was still out there roaming free. This was like a nightmare that wouldn't end.'





	1. 1 Hour Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming. I've been tooling and retooling and re-retooling the first chapter to get it just right, and I think I did. If you couldn't tell from that title, I'm taking inspiration less from Kara's actual death in Crisis and more on Clark's death from Doomsday, kind of in the same vein as what happened on Supergirl in Season 3 during her battle with Reign. I'm saying this now, you all will want to string me up after this. This is one of my first genuinely sad fics I've written and so I don't know how well I'll do with it. Please leave feedback and let me know if you like it or what I can change. Enjoy. This is gonna hurt.

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

**1 Hour Ago**

 

**Streets of National City**

 

It looked like a bomb had gone off. The street was on fire, there were light posts twisted and broken, cars were flipped and wrecked and civilians were terrified. Kara was in the atmosphere, surveying the damage. This had already gone too far.

 

“Alex? Any sign of her?” she asked, pushing the receiver in her ear.

 

“We're scanning all over the city, Kara. When we see ANYTHING we'll let you know,” Alex said. Kara sighed. Reign was hiding, and that was not a good thing. The World Killer had made a statement in National City, causing destruction in her wake, and keeping Kara and the D.E.O. occupied. Even with the backup that Kara had, the most they could do was get the civilians to safety. Now, National City was empty, and all Kara could do was wait. Wait for Reign to make her move. It was time to put an end to this.

 

“REIGN! SHOW YOURSELF!” Kara yelled at full volume through the abandoned city, only getting an echo in answer. That was what made Kara realize that National City was now a ghost town, and it scared her. She thanked Rao that the two most important people in her life were safe.

 

“Supergirl! You've got incoming,” another voice said through the receiver. Kara's eyes widened as the warning from Overwatch registered, and she dodged out of the way of two red lasers. Setting her brow into a glare that could scare even the most hardened criminal, Kara looked up at the figure that had caused so much terror and grief. Hovering in the air, her black cape billowing beside her, Reign grinned in sadistic joy.

 

“It's over, Reign! There's no one left in the city for you to hurt!” Kara snarled, unleashing the Kryptonian anger that she'd often kept hidden. The World Killer simply laughed at the youngest member of the House of El.

 

“Then there's no one left to see their beloved hero fall, Supergirl,” she said. What Reign was not expecting was the red and blue streak of Superman to crash into her, putting her into a headlock.

 

“Submit Reign! You have no chance,” he said, straining to hold the black clad Kryptonian even with HIS strength. Reign growled, gripping the forearms of the Man of Steel, and starting to pull him off.

 

“You should learn, Kal-El, not to interfere in business that doesn't CONCERN YOU!” she roared, wrenching herself out of Superman's grip and, grabbing his cape with both hands, ragdolled him. Kara's eyes widened in horror, when a whizzing sound went through the air and a Kryptonite arrow hit Reign. While the mineral didn't affect Reign as it did Kara or Clark, it did succeed in making the World Killer focus on something else. That something was the Green Arrow, the Flash, the White Canary, the A.T.O.M, Speedy, Batman, Batwoman, Krypto the Superdog and Streaky the Supercat all staring her down. Reign glared. It seemed Supergirl's backup was going to be more of a nuisance than she'd previously thought.

 

“You've got more than Supergirl and Superman to deal with, Reign. We're here too,” the Green Arrow said, stringing another arrow into his bow.

 

“How do you possibly think you can beat me? I am the WORLD KILLER of Krypton. You are merely humans and animals,” she said, receiving a growl and hiss from Krypto and Streaky.

 

“Everyone has some weakness,” the White Canary said, twirling her bo-staff. Reign chuckled. She would enjoy seeing these humans break under her grip.

 

“REIGN! Leave them out of this! This is between you and me!” Kara yelled, with Clark poised and ready.

 

“They've openly challenged me, Supergirl. Who would I be but to not give them what they want?” she said, setting her sights on her first target, the Green Arrow. The target in question merely deepened his glare, stringing a second arrow into his bow. But before she could launch at him, Kara barreled full force into her, rocketing them both into the stratosphere. Trading punches, heat vision and other blows, the two Kryptonians fought with ferocity. Kara was not holding back. Not anymore. The lives of her friends and her family were on the line. She had to put Reign down once and for all. The World Killer also was not holding back. Supergirl was a pest that it was time to be rid of. Soon, the two Kryptonian's crashed down to the asphalt, but their battle wasn't ending, punches and kicks and heat vision still coming. Reign grabbed a piece of rebar with a cube of concrete lodged in it and swung it at Kara, who blocked it just in time. The Girl of Steel, in turn, grabbed one of the cars and smashed it on top of Reign. When the World Killer broke out, she was met with twin pairs of heat vision, the sources being Krypto and Streaky. Reign took a moment to assess her situation. She had Supergirl and Superman on one side, and a section of the Justice League on the other and two animals with Kryptonian abilities above. It was then, that the World Killer shot into the air and flew away.

 

“Krypto! Fetch!” Superman yelled with a point, receiving a bark from the dog who shot off after Reign.

 

“Streaky! Follow Krypto!” Supergirl yelled to the caped cat. With a confirmed meow, Streaky took off after the white and red streak that was Krypto.

 

“Kal! Listen to me. You need to get back to the D.E.O! You need to get them to safety. Promise me that you won't let Reign get to them!” Kara yelled, gripping handfuls of her cousin's costume. Superman nodded, placing two comforting hands on Kara's shoulders.

 

“I'll make sure they're safe, Kara. I promise,” he said, before taking off into the air.

 

“Oliver, take the others and get to safety. You've done all you can. Reign is mine,” Kara yelled. Green Arrow was reluctant, not one to leave a teammate in danger, but nodded, as the Flash sped them away. Lifting herself into the air, Kara sped off, following the tracker Overwatch had put into Streaky's collar. Reign, meanwhile, was fighting off the two super pets, dodging the bites from Krypto and the claw swipes from Streaky, along with the heat vision. She grit her teeth and finally grabbed Krypto's cape, throwing him off into the distance as he howled.

 

“Bad dog,” she said with a chuckle, when Streaky pounced on her and pressed his attack, hissing and scratching with his eyes glowing red.

 

“Good boy, Streaky! Mommy's proud of you!” Kara yelled, as her fist collided with Reign's jaw, catching the World Killer off guard. Streaky hovered close to Kara and nuzzled his owner with a purr, who gave him a scratch behind his ears. “Streaky, I need you to get back to safety. Keep them safe, okay? Can you do that for Mommy?” she asked. Streaky mewed sadly and nuzzled his mother a bit more. That cat was smart, and could tell from his owner's voice that she was planning on doing something very stupid and possibly fatal. Kara felt tears prick her eyes, as she felt Streaky's purring reverberate through her body. She placed a kiss on the nape of his neck, then pulled away, hovering down to the ground to match Reign. With one more sad mewl, Streaky took off through the sky.

 

“Are you ready to meet your destiny, Supergirl?” Reign asked.

 

“If I do, I know I will be embraced by Rao's light. I can't say the same about you,” Kara replied, getting into a battle stance. The two Kryptonian's suits were both highly damaged. Reign's cape had been ripped off of her, and her right sleeve was gone, leaving only her bare arm. Half of her mask was ripped apart, and her shoulder armor was destroyed. Kara, meanwhile, had her cape tattered, the torso of her suit had patches missing, there was a large hole in the left sleeve of her suit, and on the right leg of her tights there was another hole. The physical damage was also prevalent on the two alien combatants. A blood streak was forming on the side of Kara's mouth, her lip was becoming swollen, there was burning where Reign's heat vision had hit her, not to mention the fact that she was coughing up blood, and her right arm was only a few steps from being broken. Reign was developing a black eye, and her braid had been seared by Kara's heat vision, along with a few broken ribs. The Daughter of the House of El and the World Killer set their gaze on one another and then, with a roar, launched at each other.

Kara ducked and dodged Reign's blows as much as she could, but it was only a matter of time before one landed, and it was the blow that broke her arm. Kara screamed in pain, as Reign lifted her up by her hair and threw her into the air, putting all her force into a two fisted blow straight into Kara's sternum, that quite literally knocked the wind out of Supergirl. With an axe-handle slam, Reign sent Kara hurtling back to Earth, where she landed on the street in a crater. But, Reign wasn't done. Supergirl hadn't suffered enough. Lifting the Kryptonian up by her hair again, Reign ripped off the House of El symbol from her suit, and then landed full fist blows into Kara's gut. When Reign dropped her, Kara started heaving blood all over the pavement. In addition to the swollen lip and blood trickle on her mouth, there was a huge wound in her head that was growing by the second. Reign chuckled, gripping Kara's suit by the collar, and after ripping her cape off, flew her up to the CATCO building and dangled her over the edge. Dazed, confused, and tired, Kara tried one last desperate attempt. Something she said she'd never do again. Smashing her elbow full force on the World Killer's out stretched arm, Kara rocketed into the air, and waited, letting the rage bubble up from her core. The last time she did this was to beat the Red Tornado android, and she'd spent the next few days powerless. Doing it NOW? She didn't wanna think about it. She just hoped it'd stop Reign. The World Killer was flying up to meet her, closer and closer. Finally, Kara let go, unleashing a fully powered wave of blue heat vision at Reign, that hit the World Killer square in the chest, but didn't send her flying back down to terra firma. In fact, Reign pushed against the force of the heat, slowly advancing on Kara. With a roar, Kara put more power into the heat vision, pushing the World Killer back. The scream she uttered had many facets to it. It was the scream of a girl who'd lost her planet and her parents, the girl who had had to live for most of her life in the shadow of her baby cousin, the girl who constantly had to monitor her strength and other abilities to appear normal, the girl who against all odds gained a new family, the girl who went through so many trials to gain the love of her life, the girl who was being torn apart from the inside to save EVERYONE she loved, even at the cost of her own life. Reign's eyes widened at the realization that she was being held back by Kara. With a scream, the World Killer was finally knocked off into the distance. It was over. Kara had stopped her. As her heat vision cut out, Kara took a deep breath.

 

“Rao, bring me into your light,” she said, then, with another breath, Kara began to free fall.

 

  **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

 Alex's knuckles were white. She'd watched everything from the screen at the D.E.O. She'd watched as her sister was beaten to a pulp by that monster, she'd watched as Kara hacked up blood on the street, and she'd watched as Kara had unleashed the full force of her heat vision on the World Killer. With tears pricking her eyes, she watched as Kara fell from the air, only to be snatched by Clark before she hit the ground.

 

“Mags! We gotta go get her!” Alex said, rushing to the entrance of the D.E.O.

 

“Jump in my car, babe!” Maggie Sawyer, Alex's girlfriend said. She nodded, as the Red Streak of Barry raced past, followed by Oliver on his Arrow Cycle, Batman in the Tumbler, and Batwoman on the Batpod. Maggie's car roared to life, and sped away from the D.E.O. Alex's eyes widened at the state of the streets of National City. It almost resembled Armageddon with the destruction present. The streets were on fire, power lines were down and the cars were all strewn around. Maggie's car sped down the street with a screech, coming to an abrupt stop at the sight of a power pole blocking the road. In the atmosphere of the red sky, Alex could see the Waverider speeding off to where Reign had been blasted. She glared. She knew what Sara's team could do, but Reign was another beast entirely.

 

“Maggie! Come on!” Alex said, getting out of the car. With Maggie following close behind, Alex was met by Green Arrow, Flash, Batman, Batwoman and Superman, who was carrying Kara. The elder Danvers gasped, seeing the state of her little sister. Kara was broken. Her cape was gone, tattered and flapping on a piece of rebar in the distance. She had a huge wound on her head that looked horrible, her suit was tattered, her house symbol was gone, and her left arm was hanging limp. “We've got to get her to the D.E.O!” Alex exclaimed. Just then, a black town car pulled up beside the group, revealing Cat Grant and her son Carter. The older woman's eyes were bloodshot and her hair was frazzled. There were wrinkles on her pink blouse that was under her black blazer, and her skirt looked unpressed. While Carter was shocked at the devastation, Cat only had eyes for Kara. Quickly rushing over to the superhero's prone form, tears stained her eyes. She looked up into the eyes of Superman, but his face gave her no peace. Kara's cousin looked lost, unsure of what to do. Holding the limp form of his cousin, Cat could see tears staining Kal's cheeks. No doubt he'd examined her with his x-ray vision. The other heroes were behind them, their faces solemn under their masks, even Batman's. Cat shook her head. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose Kara. The younger Kryptonian stirred in her cousin's grip, and slowly opened her eyes!

 

“Kara! You're awake!” Cat said. Alex gave a tearful smile, as Clark laid Kara down on the concrete, her head supported by an upturned rock.

 

“I-Is it over?” Kara asked Cat. The older woman nodded, stroking the Kryptonian's hair and cradling her, taking care to not aggravate the large wound on her head.

 

“It's over, darling. You stopped her,” Cat said. Kara smiled very small, then winced.

 

“Don't try to move, Kara. We'll get you help at the D.E.O,” Alex said.

 

“Cat, you're safe,” Kara said, stroking the older woman's cheek with her shaking fingers. Cat sighed, holding Kara's hand on her cheek.

 

“Yes, darling. I'm safe, and Carter is safe,” she said, as the boy in question approached.

 

“Kara?” he asked.

 

“Hey buddy. You okay?” Kara asked, putting on a brave face for the boy she loved like a son.

 

“I should be asking you that,” Carter said. Kara chuckled, then whimpered, earning another stroke of her hair from Cat. Carter squeezed the Superhero's hand. “You're gonna get better, right, Kara? We have board game night soon. You're my secret weapon,” he said, but his eyes were tearing up. Kara sighed, and took Carter into her arms, hugging him tight.

 

“Carter, you know I love you and your mom, right? I love you like you're my own. But, I need you to do something for me, okay?” Carter nodded, tears streaking his face. Kara wiped them away, her own face matching his. “If I don't make it..” Kara started.

 

“You will!” Carter cried, interrupting her.

 

“Carter. If I don't make it, I need you to promise me you'll take care of your mom, okay? Can you do that for me?” Kara asked the boy. Carter said nothing, merely nodding and crying.

 

“I don't wanna lose you,” Carter sobbed. Kara simply stroked the back of his hair and the kissed the top of his head.

 

“I'll always be with you, sweetie. I promise,” she whispered. Cat's eyes were just as red as her son's, watching this display. Alex pulled Carter away from Kara, as Cat repositioned the girl and held her in both her arms, her head being supported by Cat's right arm. It was surreal for the C.E.O, to be holding this girl that could bend STEEL in her arms, laying frail and broken.

 

“Come on, darling. Stay awake. We'll get you to the D.E.O, we'll get you help,” Cat said. Kara smiled very small, stroking the older woman's cheek.

 

“I saved you, Cat. That's all I've ever wanted,” Kara said softly, slowly beginning to drift off.

 

“You save me everyday, Kara,” Cat said, stroking the girl's cheek. But, Kara didn't reply. Her head lolled back and her hand fell out of Cat's. The C.E.O gasped, clutching Kara's head to her chest, and heaving with sobs. It was over.

  

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Her vitals were dropping faster than Alex could see. Laid up in her D.E.O medical bed, Kara was broken. The worst possible thing had happened. Reign had won, and now, Alex was having to do anything she could to keep her little sister from dying, but to no avail. The x-ray's that had come back were not good. Eliza said she'd seen organs in better states after a horrible car crash, which hadn't been reassuring for the elder Danvers. Alex wanted it to be a bad dream, but it wasn't, which was the worst part. Kara was dying, and there was nothing Alex could do this time. She'd spent so much time trying to protect her sister, and yet, she couldn't save her now. Even though it was only an hour ago, it seemed like a year had gone by.

 

“I need the Red Sun lamps in here, now!” Eliza barked to the other doctors in the D.E.O. With an oxygen mask fixed to her face, Kara's eyes were closed and her breathing was almost nonexistent. Alex bit her lip, carrying the defibrillators in both hands and standing next to Kara's broken form. “Alex, when I give the signal, turn them on,” Eliza said to her daughter. The elder Danvers nodded, as the other doctors wheeled in Red Sun lamps and turned them on, bathing the young Kryptonian in the light. “Ready?” Eliza asked. Alex nodded, rubbing the defibrillators against each other. “Now!”

 

“CLEAR!” Alex yelled, placing the defibrillators on Kara's chest and sending a large shock through Kara's body, only for nothing to change.

 

“Try it again, Alex,” Eliza said, her eyes shining with tears.

 

“CLEAR!” Another shock, but this time, Kara's eyes shot open! “KARA! You're okay!”

 

“Alex? What happened? Where am I?” Kara asked groggily after a minute.

 

“You're at the D.E.O, Kara. You beat Reign, but she did a number on you. You need to rest and heal and you should be fine,” Eliza said. Kara frowned, but nodded anyway, leaning back on her pillows.

 

“Who else is here?” Kara asked, yawning.

 

“The League members you called, along with Cat and Carter. They're all in the main control room,” Alex said.

 

“Can you bring Cat here?” the Kryptonian asked.

 

“I'll go get her, sweetie. Hold on,” Eliza said, kissing Kara on the forehead and heading out of the room. Alex smiled at her little sister.

 

“You gave us quite a scare, sis,” Alex said with a small chuckle. Kara giggled in response, but didn't respond. She could feel it. The Red Sun lamps weren't healing her right.


	2. Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the D.E.O, the different members of the Justice League deal with their failure in different ways. A few of them are scouring the city, but they are all there for one purpose. Finding Reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! New chapter! This one went through a few ideas for how to write this, but eventually I settled on this idea of switching from a few different characters. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

 

 

**Developments**

 

 

 

He hadn't felt this for a while. This..crushing sense of failure. Not since Rachel was killed and Harvey was twisted by the Joker. When Kara had called him and Kate for help with a killer Kryptonian, he hadn't thought it would result in the possibility of Kara dying. This Reign, she was a monster, an unfeeling, cold blooded creature. He hadn't seen someone so..exuberant in causing pain and misery since the Joker, and he thanked his lucky stars that HE was at least still holed up in Arkham. But, Reign wasn't, and even worse, nothing could stop her. He'd thought of Kryptonite, but after seeing Oliver's Kryptonite arrow do NOTHING, he decided against it. What were he and Kate supposed to do against something like THAT? He wasn't even sure his power armor could stand against her. Slowly removing his cowl from his sweaty head, Bruce swept his gloved hand over his face. This was a familiar situation. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

 

 

_“Alfred. Did I bring this on her? I was meant to inspire good. Not madness, not death.”_

 

_“You have inspired good, but you spat in the faces of Gotham's criminals. Didn't you think there might be some casualties? Things were always gonna get worse before they got better.”_

 

 

Bruce chuckled bitterly to himself. He could only think of what Alfred would be saying in this situation. He could hear footsteps approaching, and glanced up as Kate sat down next to him, removing her cowl and wig.

 

“Been a while since I've seen you looking like that,” Kate said to her cousin. Bruce frowned.

 

“We underestimated Reign,” he said. Kate groaned, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Tell me about it. The bitch nearly killed me with one of those slaps. Good thing Diana was there,” she said. Bruce nodded. Diana heard what happened to Kara, from Cat, Clark, and Oliver, but she wasn't here. She said because she wanted to find Reign, but Bruce also believed that it was because she didn't want to see Kara laid up. She'd taken Arthur with her, but had yet to hear from either of them. Oliver walked back into the room, now in a black tank top and his Green Arrow pants, with Sara following behind him, also in a black tank top and her White Canary pants. He wondered why he didn't go down and do the same. Sparring with Kate might make him feel better, or would it? Even if they sparred, they would still have to deal with Kara in the infirmary. Cat was making scuff marks in the floor, pacing back and forth with worry. The woman had been at the end of her rope since they'd gotten back to the D.E.O. Suddenly, Kara's foster mother Eliza approached, heading for Cat.

 

“She wants to see you,” Eliza said, Bruce reading her lips. Kara was okay? How? He'd taken a peek at her x-ray's. There was no way she could survive. Something wasn't right.

 

“Did you see what Eliza said?” Kate asked. Bruce nodded, standing up and heading down to the training area, his cape flapping. Kate seemed to understand his idea, as she followed him. Thinking about Kara's condition would only make both of them angry and vengeful at Reign. That was not what they needed.

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Diana had scoured the city, but there was NO sign of the World Killer. Clark didn't need to say much about the situation, she'd seen enough to get the idea. Arthur was scouring one side of the city, she had the other.

 

“Any sign, Arthur?” she asked into her comms.

 

“That'd be a big fat goose egg, Diana. Either this Reign has invisibility and is toying with us, or she's not in the city anymore,” Arthur answered.

 

“Not for long. I know types like Reign. It will not be long before she tries to take over now that Kara is out of the picture,” Diana said, flying through the streets.

 

“But, the rest of the League is still here. She doesn't really think that she could take over National City, does she?”

 

“Recall we are not all of the same Earth. Reign may see that as an out for her to take over. Clark may be able to keep her at bay, but she seems just as powerful as him if not more so,” Diana said, her scowl deepening.

 

“Ah, so the city's kind of screwed then?” Arthur asked.

 

“Not if we find Reign,” Diana replied. Suddenly, she could hear the sound of sniffling. Down on the ground, she could see a little girl kneeling down in the dusty streets. Diana gasped, landing behind the child and approaching her. She had to be about 10 or 11, no more than that. Her hair was in braided pigtails, and she was wearing a t-shirt with Kara's symbol on it. Diana frowned, coming to the front of the girl and kneeling down. “Are you alright, child?” she asked. The little girl looked up with teary eyes and shook her head.

 

“I lost my Mama. The bad lady came down and Supergirl managed to get us out of our house, but then Mama told me to stay put to go find my Grammy, and she hasn't come back,” she said, wiping her eyes.

 

“What's your name, dear?” Diana asked in a comforting tone.

 

“Emma. Emma Williams,” she said.

 

“Emma, where does your grandmother live?”

 

“On the other side of the City. I stayed put in the spot where Mama put me but when she didn't come back, I wanted to go look for her,” the girl said, pointing at a large fountain in the park. Diana frowned, then pushed the button on her comm.

 

“Arthur, I need a favor,” she said.

 

“What's up?”

 

“I've found a little girl here who's lost her mother. She says she is in your side of the city trying to get to the grandmother,” Diana explained.

 

“Okay, where is the grandmother?” Arthur asked.

 

“Where does your grandmother live, Emma?”

 

“She lives near the three big circles on the big green square. Her house is a big number, I think it's ten and ten and five,” Emma replied.

 

“Three big circles on a green square, Arthur. Can you see that?”

 

“Um..yeah. It's a sculpture of some sort,” he said.

 

“House 25, Arthur,” Diana replied.

 

“The sculpture in front of the street or behind?”

 

“Emma, are the circles in front of your grandmother's street or behind them?”

 

“Um..I can see them when I look out Grammy's left living room window,” the little girl said.

 

“In front of the street, Arthur,” Diana said.

 

“Got it. You can take care of the kid?”

 

“Of course. Diana, out,” she said, then smiled at the girl. “Emma, would you like some ice cream?” The girl nodded, smiling very small. “Then take my hand. I'll take you back to my friends and we'll wait for your mother and grandmother, alright?” Emma nodded again, grabbing Diana's hand. Lifting the little girl into her arms, the Amazon Princess took to the sky and flew to the D.E.O. She hoped that this little girl wouldn't lose two family members this night, not to Reign. She'd already taken one life too many.

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

The door to the med room opened and Kara smiled as Cat entered behind Eliza. Alex wore a similar smile.

 

“Darling! You're awake!” Cat exclaimed, rushing over to Kara's bedside.

 

“You're safe,” Kara said happily.

 

“Of course I am. Carter is too. You saved us,” Cat said, kissing Kara's forehead.

 

“Where is Carter?” Kara asked.

 

“Clark is with him, dear. They're exploring,” the C.E.O smiled. Kara giggled, squeezing Cat's hand.

 

“Alex, can you get to my apartment? There's a wooden box on top of my dresser that has something I need,” she said. The elder Danvers nodded, rubbing Kara's head and then, with a pat on Cat's shoulder, left the room.

 

“Then there were two,” Cat said with a chuckle, as Kara snuggled up as tight as she could to the older woman. “You gave me quite a scare, you know. I was so sure that she had..”

 

“Cat, it's okay. I stopped her,” Kara said, wincing a bit when Cat grazed her ribs, earning a concerned gasp from the C.E.O. “It's okay. I'm okay. I'm still adjusting to the lamps,” Kara explained. Cat frowned, but snuggled into the Kryptonian's form anyway.

 

“I don't know what I would if I'd lost you,” Cat sighed, closing her eyes slowly. Kara didn't reply, simply wrapping an arm around Cat and resting her cheek on top of the older woman's head. She contemplated asking Cat to turn off the sunlamps, but thought against it. Cat was content, that was all that mattered right now, not the pain she was in.

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Felicity was determined. Determined to find Reign's hiding spot. The World Killer thought that she could hide somewhere out of sight, but she didn't count on Overwatch searching for her. Felicity had dealt with more than her share of death, and she wasn't about to let Kara's killer go free. Not if Felicity Meghan Smoak-Queen had anything to say about it. Her fingertips like mini-shovels, Felicity dug up as much of the layout of National City as she could. It only took about an hour for her to get extremely familiar with a city she'd never been to before.

 

“Overwatch, how goes it?” Maggie asked, standing behind Felicity.

 

“Right now, I'm cross checking every sewer system, abandoned building and military facility in the city, along with the space satellites. If Reign comes anywhere NEAR the atmosphere of the planet, we'll see her,” Felicity said, not looking at Maggie.

 

“Good, good,” the detective said.

 

“Mags, you wanna come with me to Kara's apartment? There's something there she wants me to get, and well, I'd feel better if I had someone to..keep me from going crazy,” Alex said, coming from the direction of the medical center.

 

“Sure, babe. How is the little Danvers?”

 

“Fine for now. Cat's in there with her and I'm sure if anything happens, she'll alert someone. But, I need this so that I don't pull my hair out with worry,” Alex said.

 

“Say no more. Let's bounce,” the Latina said, twirling her keys around her finger.

 

“If I find her, Alex, I'll let you know,” Felicity called.

 

“Thanks Felicity. I really appreciate it,” Alex said, heading for the door to the D.E.O with Maggie following behind her. She wasn't sure what it was Kara wanted at her apartment, but her little sister could've been on her deathbed. Alex wasn't about to deny Kara anything at this point. She wasn't sure how long her sister still had.

 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

“Feeling okay, Carter?” Clark asked the boy. They'd finished their exploring of the D.E.O and were now up on the roof eating Chinese food that Clark had grabbed from Pyongyang.

 

“Not really. I'm worried about Mom and Kara. Do you think she's gonna make it?” Carter asked, taking a bite from his lo-mien noodles. Clark sighed, turning his head from the child with uncertainty.

 

“I can't say for sure, kiddo. I x-rayed her, and..it didn't look good. The red sun lamps may be able to help, but..well..Reign broke her,” he said.

 

“But, couldn't you stop her, Clark?”

 

“I'm not certain, Carter. Reign is a..different beast entirely. I'm able to deal with Zod because, as much of a threat that Zod is, Zod at least has a code, and a particular way of doing things, being a military general. Reign is unpredictable, and she has NO code. She will do whatever it takes to win,” Clark said, poking at his dumpling with chopsticks.

 

“I'm worried about my mom. If Kara...dies, I don't know what my Mom is gonna do. She loves Kara as much as Kara loves her, she feels she's finally gotten a relationship right, and if she loses Kara, I'm worried about what she'd do,” Carter said. Putting on a strong smile, Clark clapped his hand on Carter's shoulder.

 

“You're a strong young man, Carter Grant. Your mother is lucky to have you, and you know that Kara loves you like your own. I know you can take care of her,” he said. Carter smiled, taking a few more bites from his noodles. He was grateful for Superman's confidence in him, but that did not get rid of his worry for both his mother and Kara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a flashback to about a week before Reign appeared, and it'll focus on Kara, Cat and Carter together. So, if you wanna see some fluffy Supercat, then this is the chapter for you. Don't get used to it, though. The chapter after goes right back to the angst.


	3. Last Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week before, everything was more than happy in the Danvers/Grant household. Let's take a look, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on this chapter, guys. I've been trying to write multiple chapters for all my stories at once, so i had to wait to upload this. But, here it is now. Enjoy the happiness while it lasts, 'cause it'll be gone in the next chapter.

**Chapter 3**

 

**Last Week**

 

“Mom! Kara! Wake up! Come on, we gotta go! Wake up!” Carter yelled, running into the master bedroom in Cat's penthouse. “Kara! Kara! Kara! Kara! Kara!”

 

Kara smiled in her sleep, snuggling into her girlfriend. “Your son's awake,” she said to Cat.

 

The older woman frowned, tightening her grip on her Kryptonian lover. “Before dawn, he's YOUR son,” she grumbled. Kara chuckled, as Carter nudged her.

 

“Kara, come on. You promised,” he said, with a frown. Kara smiled and slowly opened one eye, then slowly raised herself to a sitting position.

 

“Okay, okay, buddy. I'm up. I'm up,” she said, stretching wide with a yawn. Swinging her legs out of bed, Kara slowly headed towards the closet and pulled out her Supergirl suit. Cat slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the Kryptonian holding it up. Kara knew how much her girlfriend loved to help her put it on. Granted, Kara could just super speed it on, but it wasn't as satisfying as Cat's hands roaming her body while the suit was getting put on her. Slowly leaving the bed, wrapped in the satin sheets, Cat took the super-suit and unzipped the back of the collar, slowly and tantalizingly, even deliberately letting a bit of the sheet part to reveal a bare porcelain leg. The intended effect worked, as she heard the young Kryptonian suck in a breath. Cat chuckled, as she approached Kara sitting on the bed, and then, with a beautiful dip that let Kara get a good look at her cleavage, started to help Kara put the super suit on. A smirk on her face, Cat grabbed the tights and slowly began to send them up Kara's gorgeous legs. The Daughter of the House of El bit her lip, Cat's fingertips always causing butterflies to play a brass band in her stomach. When Cat's hand finally got to the waistband of Kara's panties, with one leg in the tights, the C.E.O reached for the next one, lifting the immaculate toes of her Kryptonian girlfriend to her mouth and taking the big one into it. Kara moaned at the sensation of Cat's tongue on her toes, then just like that it was over, as the older woman began to pull the other leg of the tights up Kara's own leg. Once the tights were secured, Cat stood up and kissed her girlfriend soundlessly, heading over to the closet and pulling out the red skirt that was a part of Kara's ensemble. With a smirk, she unfastened it, and headed back to the Kryptonian, lifting her to stand off the bed, and then kneeling down to the floor.

 

“Place your feet inside, darling,” Cat said, her voice husky with arousal. She wanted to jump Kara right there. They usually had morning sex before the day could start, but Carter was waiting. Kara bit her lip, hearing the tone of her lover's voice, but did as she asked, placing her feet into the top of the skirt, as Cat slid it up her legs, and then fastened it on her, before slipping a hand under the skirt and squeezing one of her ass cheeks. Kara shuddered, until Cat pulled away and grabbed the top of the super-suit. Her fingers trailed across the symbol of the House of El, Kara's family crest, and smiled. This one symbol gave so much hope to the people of National City, and to her as well.

 

“Babe? Everything okay?” Kara asked, breaking the silence. Cat smiled at the endearment, and turned around.

 

“Everything's fine, darling,” she said, approaching the Krytonian again and holding the sleeves out for Kara to slip her arms in. Once the top was secured, Cat went to Kara's back and zipped it closed. Now, for the finishing touch. Returning to the closet one more time, Cat grabbed the deep red cape. After closing the closet, she held it up with a smile. Kara grinned, striding over to her, and took the cape in both hands. Then, she pulled the cape forward and planted a heated kiss on Cat's lips. The older woman let out a low moan, doing nothing for her arousal. Kara was still kissing her, as the superhero slipped the cape on, completing the costume. When Cat finally pulled away from the kiss, Supergirl stood in Kara's place, with a cocky grin on her tanned face. “What's the grin for?” the older woman asked, placing a hand on her hips.

 

“It's just..I can't get over how beautiful you are, Kitten. It still feels surreal that this happened,” Kara said. Cat smiled, lacing her fingers with Kara's, and nuzzled her head in Kara's neck.

 

“I feel the same, darling. There are points when I fear I'll wake up and find out it was all a dream. Yet, whenever I wake up to your face, angel, I'm at peace,” Cat said. Kara sighed with a smile, and kissed the older woman's forehead.

 

“I love you, Cat,” the Kryptonian said.

 

_Khap zhao rrip, Karah Zor El_ , Cat said, the Kryptonian words falling easily off her tongue.

 

“That was a cheap move. How am I NOT supposed to take you to bed after you speak Kryptonian to me?” Kara asked with a frown.

 

“I'll still be here after you take Carter flying like you promised, darling.” Picking up her thigh high red boots, Kara pouted as Cat smirked and lay back on their bed, the sheets falling and revealing Cat's naked form in all it's glory. Kara bit her lip. She promised Carter.

 

“Don't start without me, Kitten,” Kara said, her tone akin to a growl. Cat simply smiled like a kitten with a bowl of milk, and watched as Kara exited the room, closing the door.

 

“Ready, buddy?” Kara asked, as she found Carter on the couch with his tablet.

 

“Yup! All ready,” he said with a smile.

 

“Got your helmet?” Kara asked.

 

“Kara! I don't need a helmet, you're indestructible!”

 

“Carter, I promised your Mom that I'd keep you safe while we're out, and that means the helmet,” Kara replied.

 

“Come on, Kara. You're practically my Mom too,” Carter said with a pout.

 

“You're right about that, kiddo, and as your other Mom, I agree with your mother. You need to be safe while we're flying. Even though I'd never drop you, Carter, it'll make your Mom happy. Please?” Kara asked with a pout of her own. Carter's eyebrow raised in a very 'Cat Grant' way.

 

“Can we get ice-cream after?” he inquired in a tone reminiscent of his C.E.O mother.

 

“Was that in question, buddy?” Kara chuckled. Carter smiled and laced his fingers with Kara's as she wrapped her other arm around him and then slowly, they took off into the sky, as Carter placed a black helmet on his head, with a whoop of joy. Cat smiled hearing the joy in her son's voice. Kara truly was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

 

~~~~~~xXxXxXx~~~~~~

 

With a groan, Alex turned over in her bed to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. It was too early for this. At least, she would shut if off, if her arms weren't pinned down by the form of her sleeping girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer. Now, Alex couldn't complain about being in such a loving relationship with a beautiful woman, but Maggie was a heavy sleeper, and so it was difficult to wake her girlfriend when she didn't want to be waked. With a sigh, Alex tried nudging Maggie, only for the Latina to tighten her grip on the elder Danvers. Well, this was a problem.

 

“Mags? Mags, honey? Can you wake up? Mags?” Maggie responded with a grumble, nuzzling her head into Alex's chest. “Maggie, baby. You gotta wake up. Can you not hear the alarm clock?” Alex asked. Another grumble came from the slumbering Latina and then, in a raspy voice, she spoke.

 

“Can't we take a day and just stay in bed?”

 

“Afraid not, babe. I've got to get to the D.E.O and you need to figure out your case for the day,” Alex said with a smirk. Maggie frowned, then finally, lifted herself to a sitting position and stretched, as Alex finally stopped the alarm on their clock. With a smile, she kissed Maggie on the forehead. “Good morning,” the D.E.O agent said. Maggie grumbled in reply.

 

“I'd better get some good cuddling when we get back,” she said. Alex smirked and nodded, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and headed for the closet, pulling out her D.E.O uniform. Maggie followed suit, grabbing her badge from the top of the dresser. “How about we both hop in the shower together, Alex? Save water, you know?” Maggie said with a smirk that indicated she'd have them do MORE than shower. Alex's eyebrows wiggled.

 

“You are MUCH too tempting, Miss. Sawyer,” she said, turning to leave the room and receiving a slap on her ass from Maggie, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

 

“Come on, babe. I promise that we'll only clean each other...at first,” she chuckled. Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, heading for the bathroom the two shared.

 

“Maggie, we've got stuff to do,” she said, as the door closed. The Latina frowned, sitting on the bed. Since when did Alex refuse sex? A few minutes passed, when Alex opened the door and smirked.

 

“Ugh! Come on, baby. Let's get this done,” she said, motioning to the bathroom with a smile. With a whoop of joy, Maggie almost flew to the open bathroom and slammed her girlfriend against the wall, kissing her frantically. The couple slowly made their way further into the bathroom, Maggie slamming the door shut with her foot. They could stand to be a FEW minutes late.

~~~~~~xXxXxXx~~~~~~

 

Kara gripped the sheets tight, her teeth grit and her eyes clamped shut. Cat's tongue swiped across her wet folds, taking one of the outer lips in her mouth and sucking, with her hands on Kara's thighs. Her fingers threaded through the older woman's blonde hair, as her mouth formed an 'o'. Cat smirked, as she took Kara's hardened pearl into her mouth and sucked hard, sending a huge shockwave through the young Kryptonian's body, even WITHOUT the Red Sun lamps. She wondered if this was how Clark felt with Lois? She had to suppress a giggle, comparing Cat and Lois together. Apparently, the C.E.O could feel the change in her girlfriend, as she pulled away and gave Kara an incredulous look.

 

“What's so funny, darling?” she asked, slowing down her rubbing of Kara's slit.

 

“It's just..the sensations you make me feel, and that's without the red sun lamps, it made me think if that's how Clark feels with Lois,” she said, pulling a face, when the well-kept eyebrow of her girlfriend raised.

 

“I didn't just hear that, did I? You did not just compare me to Lois Lane, right?”

 

“Oh come on, Cat. It's a compliment,” Kara said with a giggle. Cat gave a small pout, which then morphed into a smile. She pulled Kara forward into a kiss, placing her forehead on the Kryptonian's.

 

“I know, darling, and I feel the same sensations you do. I never thought I'd find love again, but you, Kara Zor-El, truly did come from the sky, as an angel who saved me,” Cat said. Kara felt tears prick her eyes, as her fingers entwined with Cat's. She placed a chaste kiss on the C.E.O's lips, and pulled her into an embrace.

 

“I love you, Catherine Grant,” Kara said with a contented sigh.

 

“I love you, Kara Zor-El,” Cat replied, placing one of Kara's hands on her heart. The two forgot how long they'd stayed like that, at peace just holding each other, until the silence was broken by the sound of Carter returning home from a friend's house. With a smile, the two got up to go greet their son. It truly was a dream come true, especially for Kara. Unfortunately, that dream was soon to be shattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, return of the angst. We'll see what Kara asked Alex to get, we'll end up getting an appearance from our favorite clown girl and her plant wife, and the big brains will be trying to figure out a way making the Krytponite affect Reign.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is the rest of the League in the D.E.O, having to cope with what happened to Kara. Expect tears. A lot of tears, and rage from Batman, Oliver, Clark, Sara and a few others.


End file.
